nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kyōto Arc
Nue and Sanmoto Laguardia 21:24, November 23, 2011 (UTC): I really couldn't understand Nue's and Sanmoto's plot! I do understood de reasons, Sanmoto wanted revange and Nue nedded a way to come back to live, but i don't understand how. As far as I know both Nue and Sanmoto were in Hell and they both wanted to revive. Apart form that I'm totally lost! If they could revive Yamabuki Otome (Rihan's fist wife) why didn't Nue used this abillity to revive himself? In the manga is not mentioned as Reviving Technique (as it is here in the wiki) but Reverse Soul Techinique. Did they revived Yamabuki or just changed her soul from body? What's that Reverse Soul TEchnique ( Hangon no jutso) ? While reading the Nue's page it it said something about reviving technique, did he mastered it was just possible b reviving with his mother? If not how was that ability? Hagoromo Gitsune could reincarnate, how did that worked? When Nue and Sanmoto are in hell they say that the past times were enshrounded in darkness so Hagoromo could reincarte. What does her ability has to do with dark times? Is it becaus the more malice in word the stronger she gets? :I'll try and answer some of this, or at least as much as I can. We actually don't know all that much about how Gitsune's reincarnation ability works, just that her spirit takes control of a suitable candidate (likely someone with the power and/or connections to further Gitsune's own agenda of birthing Seimei/Nue). Supposedly, she doesn't actually manifest herself until the candidate reaches adulthood, but it might just be that she only manifests when she is able to suppress the candidate's original personality. She gathers power through hatred, anger, despair, etc. :The whole thing with Yamabuki is also a bit convoluted. It seems that she died at some point after leaving Rihan, and Seimei/Sanmoto decided to use her body as Gitsune's newest vessel. Sanmoto's goal at the time was just to dispose of Rihan, hence the fake memories (courtesy of Sanmoto's eye) and use of Mao's Hammer (Sanmoto's heart). Seimei, however, would have known that his "Hangon no Jutsu" was imperfect - his main reason for wanting to be reincarnated so many times was because he wanted to perfect the technique. We can assume that Gitsune hadn't been able to birth him for one reason or another during that 1,000-year span. Since we don't know how the whole "afterlife" idea functions in the Nuramago universe, it's hard to say how exactly Seimei and Sanmoto could manipulate Yamabuki's body/spirit after her death. :As for Seimei, he couldn't use Hangon no Jutsu to revive himself. It was an incomplete technique - during the flashback of his past, you can see just how imperfect it was. The child he resurrects rots away into dust a short time later. That's why he needed Gitsune to use her reincarnation ability to revive him... no idea on how that one works either, though. Basically, he wouldn't choose to use an imperfect technique on himself for fear of some nasty side effect or it failing completely. :Well, that's about all I got from it, anyway... -- Lynxian 00:12, November 25, 2011 (UTC)